


Would You Dare

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Chair Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver has a very important meeting with a high powered CEO and he doesn’t want to blow it. (anonymous prompt - inspired byx)





	Would You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> ummm good morning? and i hope y’all enjoy (:

Oliver carefully lifted his laptop open. His heart raced in excited anticipation. He had a very important meeting with a high powered CEO. It could make or break him. All he knew as that he wanted to please her. This Felicity Smoak.

As soon as his computer was powered on his instant messaging system lit up.

**F:** You’re almost late.

**O:** My apologies.

**F:** Let’s get started shall we?

**O:** Of course.

He licked his lips, fingers twitching above the keyboard. He clicked on the webcam. The little green light and the small window signaled that she could see him, but he couldn’t see her. Not yet. She sent a smiley face through. Obviously pleased with what he had done so far.

Oliver let his desk chair roll back slightly and began to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. He slowly revealed his muscular chest. The body he worked so hard to keep lean and fit. She continued to type, but he didn’t stop. If anything her little hmmms and ohhhs were encouraging.

He slipped his suspenders down his shoulders, watching the screen and wishing that he could see her face. He could imagine it, at least. Blue eyes staring at him with lustful intent. Perfect, pouty lips partial parted. If anything he’d heard about her was true then she was still in her office. Something about her watching him in a public setting made a shiver run down his spine.

He pulled his shirt from his pants and tugged it the rest of the way off.

**F:** Really?

He could almost hear the breathy tone of her voice.

His hands went for his belt and zipper.

**F:** Where are you?

He rid himself of his pants. His hand glided down his covered cock. He was already semi-hard just thinking about her.

**F:** Can I join you?

He smirked.

**O:** Would you dare?

Oliver took a step back from the computer and took off the last offending piece of fabric. Finally the other screen on his computer lit up and her face came through. 

“Mr. Queen,” she said, “You will give me your address and _wait_ for me there.”

“It’s already so _hard_ …. not to touch myself.”

She swallowed thickly.

He typed in the address, “But I will wait for you, Ms. Smoak.”

“Good.”

Her side went dark again. Oliver interlaced his fingers behind his head and let out a shaky breath. He wanted nothing more than for her to touch him, but he had a feeling that this was the part where she was going to break him. It was the longest, most agonizing few minutes, waiting for her.

She came through his unlocked door and shouted for him, “Mr. Queen.”

“In here!” he stood from his seat.

Felicity stormed through the house to find him in his office. She looked from him to the massive window he was in front of. A smirk pulled at her lips.

“Stripping in front of me and all of Star City,” she said, “I think someone likes attention.”

He swallowed thickly.

“Sit.”

He sat back down.

She moved forward between his legs, “You are a tease, Mr. Queen,” she put one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his cock.

He groaned loudly. At least her touch. Her strong, but delicate fingers squeezed his length, stroking him and bringing him to full hardness.

“Do you know how wet you got me?” she asked, but didn’t give him a chance to answer, “I didn’t know if I was going to make it here.”

“Fuck,” he hissed.

She twisted her wrist and he moaned again. His tip swelled with need. A bead of pre-cum dripped down his shaft. She used it as lubrication to make her movements faster.

He bucked his hips up into her hand.

“You don’t want to come yet do you?”

He whipped his head from side to side, “No,” he choked out the word.

She abruptly let go, “Good.”

He panted heavily.

Felicity hiked up her tight skirt and rid herself up her panties. She climbed onto the chair, straddling his lap.

“Feel how wet I am,” he commanded.

He quickly moved his hand to slide under her pussy. His fingers glided through her folds immediately becoming slick with her juices.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, “Can I taste?”

She nodded.

He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. Oliver groaned at her sweetness.

Felicity leaned in and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tasting herself on his tongue. He groaned and his dick throbbed.

As they kissed, she slid down onto his cock. The warmth and wetness of her pussy was almost enough to push him over the edge. But he was stronger than that. He could hold on and he would. Her body slowly rocked forward. His hands went to her hips, holding he and guiding her movements.

She thrust her body back and forth, almost pulling all the way back, and slamming forward again. Her warmth engulfed him. Squeezed him in just the right way. She moaned. Her panting breath fell against his skin.

As much as he wanted to make this last, she seemed desperate to get off. He didn’t blame her. She was soaking. He just needed a little more. His thumb found her clit and began rubbing in quick circles.

“Oh fuck!” she screamed.

“Yes!”

She trembled on top of him. Her walls gripped his cock, pulling him in deeper. His orgasm hit and he couldn’t stop it. Oliver’s cock throbbed inside of her, spilling his cum. She kept her body moving until she couldn’t anymore. Felicity slumped forward on top of him. Barely lifting herself enough for his softening cock to slide out of her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

“Mmm,” she hummed in content.

“Did I get the job?” he asked.

She snorted, “Of course.”

He smiled against his wife’s skin.

“I think you kind of like the job you have, though,” she leaned back and looked him in the eyes, “And you would probably hate it at Smoak Enterprises.”

“I don’t know I might like getting you coffee,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but kissed him gently on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
